Silenciosa promesa
by SweetTramp
Summary: Por que luego de dos años, Zoro fue el único en darse cuenta de la diferente sonrisa que les regalaba su capitán.


Habían transcurrido dos años, desde que su capitán había hecho esa aparición en el periódico,dejandoles un mensaje.

Zoro se preguntó así mismo, si la sonrisa de su capitán seguiría siendo la mismo, después de todo lo sucedido. Cuando se reencontraron, pudo apreciar que seguía sonriendo, pero había algo que solo él podía notar. No hubo tiempo de un dulce reencuentro, ya que la marina estaba tras ellos. Queriendo impedir que se dirigieran hacía la isla Gyojin.

Cuando perdieron a la marina, hundiéndose bajo el mar, dándole paso a esa hermosa vista que solo lo más valientes podían apreciar.

-¡POR FIN IREMOS A LA ISLA GYOJIN!- gritó Luffy, siendo acompañadas de las risas de su tripulación.

Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. Quería disfrutar el reencuentro pero... El hecho de notar algo diferente en Luffy, lo incomodaba, más al ver que era el único.

Se acercó hacía su capitán, y le acarició la cabeza, despeinandolo en el acto. En un simple gesto de cariño. Luffy lo miró detenidamente por un momento, y le sonrió.

-Luffy- cuando iba a preguntarle si le sucedía algo, escucharon el grito de Ussop, señalando tembloroso.

-¡E-es el kraken!- chilló.

Se miraron entre sí, sonriendo con diversión. Zoro desenfundando a _shusui_, y Luffy tronándose los dedos, dispuestos a cortar y golpear con efusividad al ''_pequeño''_ animal.

y al parecer, también la burbuja que sostenía al barco.

Nami chilló furiosa, deteniendo al par de idiotas, golpeándolos en el acto.

El intruso, que unos momentos antes, había sido capturado, volvió a hablar dando la idea de hacerle una burbuja al trío monstruoso para poder combatir bajo el mar.

- No me mires así, belleza- repuso, al sentir la mirada enfurecida de Nami.- Ellos parecen estar decididos a pelear, yo solo me aseguré mi vida y las suyas, claro- alegó socarronamente.

La pelea había comenzando, demostrando sus nuevas técnicas, que habían logrado tras el arduo trabajo durante aquellos dos años.

El kraken, enfurecido, levantó un tentáculo y con su mayor fuerza, logró separarlos a todos.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor, y solo a su alrededor podía percibir la penumbra, que lo recibía.

- Estos idiotas...- frunció el ceño- Se volvieron a perder.- comenzó a caminar, sin dirección alguna. Pasaron los minutos, encontrándose solamente acompañado por los peces que lo rodeaban.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar a la lejanía, como alguien lo llamaba. Entrecerró los ojos, viendo a un punto en especificó y pudo ver una burbuja, que se acercaba hacía el. Apresuro lo más que podía el paso, tratando de averiguar quien era, siendo dificultado por la oscuridad.

-Luffy...- susurró sorprendido, y luego sonrió.

-¡ZORO!- chilló su capitán, levantando la mano, sin temor alguno de que le pasase algo a la burbuja.

Cuando se encontraban a tan solo unos metros, contra todo pronostico, la burbuja de Luffy, explotó.

El peso muerto de Luffy, comenzó a hundirse, haciendo que Zoro se apresurara aún más. A los minutos, lo recogió haciéndolo entrar en su burbuja, compartiendo aquel minúsculo espacio.

Le palmeó las mejillas, sacándolo de la inconsciencia. Luffy entreabrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado al volver a experimentar tan pronto, lo que era ahogarse.

-Luffy...- lo llamó con un deje de preocupación. Ante eso el menor, se reincorporó abruptamente, dedicandole una sonrisa para calmarlo.

-¡Vamos Zoro!- le tomó la mano- ¡Hay que ir a buscar a los demás!- Miró sus manos entrelazadas, sintiéndose avergonzado. Frunció los labios y apretó más el agarre- Vamos...-

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido y no habían hallado a nadie, para frustración de los dos. Ambos se sentaron a descansar un momento, Luffy aprovechó y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en el inicio del descubierto cuello de Zoro.

-Luffy, ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó molesto.

-Luffy necesitó mucho a Zoro en estos dos años.- susurró, acariciándole con la nariz.

Se quedó callado. Lo sabía, oh claro que él lo sabía, por que él también necesitó estar a su lado en aquel momento que Luffy tanto lo necesitaba. Apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de él, pensando en todo el dolor que debía ocultar su sonrisa...

En un gesto intimo, le acarició la columna vertebral, logrando un imperceptible escalofrío del parte de su capitán. Rozó la mejilla, y agarró su mentón para levantarle la cabeza, para que sus miradas se reencontraran. El silencio reinó por unos instantes, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Aquella mirada, le dejaban ver tan solo a él lo que le sucedia, siendo un libro abierto para el mayor. Acarició con el dedo pulgar, los entreabiertos labios de Luffy y en un, repentino impulso, lo besó inocentemente.

Cuando se separaron, fue el turno de Zoro, reposar su cabeza en el inicio del cuello de Luffy, aspirando su aroma. Sintió el leve temblor del menor, y como este, lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

-Yo...- titubeó, algo extraño en Luffy- No quiero volver a estar lejos de Zoro.- volvió a abrazarle con más fuerza- Por que... Yo quiero a Zoro.-

Trató de separarse, pero lo retenía con fuerzas, le pego levemente en la cabeza, logrando que lo suelte.

-Idiota... Estaré a tu lado hasta que seas el rey de los piratas.-

-Y más- acotó rápido, le miró sin entender, a lo que Luffy le regaló una sonrisa sin ningún atisbo del que veía antes, siendo esas sonrisas que tanto lo embriagaban.- Hasta que sea el rey de los piratas y mucho, mucho más- terminó de decir, agrandando su sonrisa.

-Si, mi capitán.- Volvió a besarle, cerrando en silencio aquella promesa que hizo. Cuando se separaron, ladeó la cabeza rascándose la nuca.- Ahora vamos, que los otros idiotas se han perdido.-

Entrelazó sus manos, retomando aquella búsqueda en encontrar a alguien, dejándose embargar por sus sentimientos.

Pudo sentir como Luffy, aferraba con más fuerzas el agarre, llamándole la atención y sorpresivamente, lo besó.

-Se que Zoro también me quiere.- rió, comenzando a jalarlo para que se apresurase. Refunfuño entre molesto y avergonzado.

_Porque se prometió así mismo, ser el único que podía interpretar cada gesto de Luffy a la perfección, estando siempre a su lado._

* * *

Bueno, creo que esto es algo raro lo que acabo de escribir... Pero espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
